SUKAI LEGACY: Volume 05 - Finale
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: The finale of SUKAI: LEGACY! Full of feelz, a few more Castlevania references and heartwarming ending (depending on how you interpret it...). I hope everyone enjoys it! :)


**SUKAI LEGACY: Bookisode #05:** _ **Redemption?**_

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES… Read Further, If YOU DARE!**_

 **#13:**

 **Hey Moon Mama!**

 **P** icking up where we left off, last time!: Mamoru, Spike and Tomoe were working to get Sukai back to safety; and stop C.L.U! "I need your ship…" Tomoe snapped, to the Guard Program who was watching over the Light-Ships… "You are NOT authorized to use these ships." The Guard Program responded. "Huhh?" The Program demanded, suddenly feeling Tomoe slam his forehead into the front of his helmet… "Take the back route, it's the fastest." The Program quickly moved out of Tomoe's way. "You two get Sukai! Meet me by landing-decks…" Tomoe explained, urgently. "Right!" They nodded, in unison only to narrow their eyes at each-other… "When we're done rescuing Sukai, I'm fucking you up!" Spike bluntly responded, as they raced to Sukai's location on the second floor. "At least allow her to decide." Mamoru replied, confidently… "You think you're all mature and shit, now?" Spike hissed. "I have nothing to prove to you." Mamoru was definitely more confident, then ever in himself! Or so it seemed... Meanwhile inside the dimly-lit, second floor of C.L.U's evil H.Q., Sukai was sitting handcuffed waiting for Diamonde to come in and to kick his ass. "Huh?" She lifted an eyebrow, at the sight of Prince Sapphire…

" **W** ho were you expecting? Tuxedo Mask?" Sapphire snarkily smirked. "Smartass…" Sukai thought aloud, looking away… "So, I'm guessing you can figure out, what's about to happen next, right Miss Moon?" Sapphire licked his lips slowly, as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. "You're going to try seducing me?" She asked, perceptively… "You really are more intelligent, than people give you credit for…" He smirked, chuckling with a moan. "That's not a compliment…" Sukai growled, rolling her eyes. _**"Depends on how you interpret it." Sapphire chuckled as he then lifted her handcuffed wrists up and they clicked onto the top of the long, glowing couch they were sitting on. "So, tell me… Are you choosing defeat, once and for all… Hmm, Sailor Moon?" He asked, sitting over her and pressing his chest against hers firmly… "No." She shook her head, somberly. "Then what are you choosing? You don't seem to be fighting back… Huhh, Moon Princess…" Sapphire groaned, slowly slithering his tongue roughly up and down her neck. "Uhh, uhh… Huhh, huhh! I'm choosing what makes me happiest!" She panted, blushing deeply feeling Sapphire pressing his crotch against the middle of her catsuit… "You stubborn little bitch…" He growled, gripping her chin and pulling it down cruelly. "I'm not the one being bitchy, here…" She panted heavily, in her confident response… "Hmm? Hmm?! Hmm… Hmm… Kumllomp, llomp, llomp…" Sukai blushed intensely, as tears streaked down her blushy, rosy red cheeks**_. _I didn't think he would actually, go this far?! What about his brother?_ She thought tears overflowing down her cheeks; as Diamonde suddenly drop-kicked the door open… "Sapphire!?" He shouted, amazed at the betrayal his brother had ultimately and heartlessly committed against him. "How could you!" Diamonde screeched, tears overflowing down his cheeks…

" **I** LOVE SUKAI-IIII-EEE! YOU ASSHOLE!" Diamonde roared, crashing to his knees as Sapphire stood up off of Sukai… "You didn't seriously think, after seeing how gorgeous and fuckable Sukai is; that I'd just let you have her?" Sapphire gloated with an immense ego inflation! "You're MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER! YOU'RE MY FUCKING BLOOD!" Diamonde exclaimed, forcing himself up; as Sukai noticed her Disc rotating above a long, black-lit tube full of EVIL! "Technically speaking, we don't have any blood…" Sapphire smirked deviously. "You heartless asshole…" Diamonde growled, pulling out his Identity Disc… "We finish this, now!" Sapphire agreed, also pulling out his Disc. "They left the door open?" Mamoru asked, as he and Spike arrived outside of the room Sapphire, Diamonde and Sukai were all occupied in… "Don't ask me, dumbass!" Spike snapped, slapping him upside the head. "For Sukai's sake, I'm letting those remarks and that violence slide…" He thought aloud… "Whatever Maturity Mask!" Spike rolled his eyes. "Baby-Doll! Usako?" They asked simultaneously, walking on the scene of Sapphire battling Diamonde. "What happened?" Spike asked, thinking aloud. "I think I know…" Mamoru did know as they watched Sukai suddenly pop her wrists out of the handcuffs… "I'm sorry, Mamo-Chan…" She whispered, as she grabbed the Identity Disc and the three of them dashed to the landing-deck. "Whaa?!" Diamonde and Sapphire asked, in a perfect unison… "We'll finish this later…" Sapphire retorted. "Indeed!" Diamonde agreed as they headed to their Light-Ship and Rinzler himself, was already launching his.

 **#14:**

 _ **Hey Moon Mama!**_ **:** **Don't Lie** **…**

" **T** ell me why, Usako!" Mamoru commanded, as they continued dashing to the landing-deck… "I was baiting him, I didn't think he would go that far…" She snapped feeling slightly annoyed with Mamoru's possessive responses. "You're the most beautiful girl on the Grid and you expect me to believe that?!" Mamoru's responses were full of love, however… "Just like you expected me, to believe you after what happened with the Wicked Lady and Queen Beryl?" Sukai demanded, angrily. "You really haven't forgiven me, have you?" He asked, pausing and gazing at her… "No shit, Sherlock!" Spike rolled his eyes, as Mamoru and Sukai gazed at each-other; both of their eyes shimmering in sorrow and yearning. "I tried, Mamo-Chan…" She replied, somberly as they all strapped into the Light-Ship… "Enough of the drama, kids! Sukai, do you know how to pilot a spaceship?" Tomoe asked, switching on the Light-Ship and pressing all the right buttons. "I have a boater's license…" She sheepishly responded… "It's like a video game, just take the joy-stick and work with it!" Spike explained, flirtatiously. "You can do it, Baby-Doll…" He grinned, licking his bottom lip… "Yes, you can do it. If you believe in yourself!" Mamoru agreed, gently rubbing her the top of her thigh. "Alright… Here goes somethin'!" She agreed, as Tomoe pressed a button on the ship and Sukai was suddenly face-to-face with Rinzler's and Diamonde's Light-Ships! "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sukai cheered herself on, as she pulled back two of the joy-sticks and began annihilating the other evil Light-Ships coming at them… "Sounds like she's having fun…" Spike chuckled, cockily. "Haaa, haaa, haaa! Wooo!" She exclaimed, cheerfully as Mamoru cheered her on. "You GO-OHH SAILOR MOON!" Mamoru smirked at her backside, in that Light-Suit… "Damn right! Huhh?" Sukai asked suddenly watching as Rinzler's Light-Ship went to the left side of their ship and C.L.U's ship began firing Light-Missiles at the bottom of their ship… "Shit!" Spike growled, as he slammed on the gas-pedal for the Light-Ship. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! KYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sukai shrieked, squealing as she closed her eyes and tears began sliding down her cheeks. "Hmm?" Rinzler demanded, still aiming for Sukai as her seat was pulling back into the ship… "That voice…" He thought aloud, _Microsoft 10…_ Sukai's innocent words penetrated his ears and his crotch a little bit; as he finally came to the realization that it was no joke! "GET THEM!" Sapphire roared to him, on the screen within his Light-Ship… "I fight for the User!" TRON confessed, as he forced his ship backwards and it began crashing into the Sea of Simulation. "Baby-Doll!" Spike demanded, urgently as Sukai's seat locked back in between his seat and Mamoru's seat… "Usako! Huhh, huhh, are you okay?" Mamoru asked, panting heavily having been nearly killed by TRON (formerly known as Rinzler)'s missile blasts. "Wait a minute, guys! The Portal…" She pointed it out, as their ship immediately crashed into the landing-deck leading towards the Portal… "KYAAAAAAHHH! USAKO-OHHHHHHHH! Damn it to hell!" Sukai, Mamoru and Spike all screamed in unison; whilst their Light-Ship slammed into the landing-deck! "Ow, ahh… Ughh! Uhh… Gll… Huhh, huhh…" Mamoru x Sukai panted and moaned, simultaneously as they hit the ground of the landing-deck together. "Usako… Skye, are you okay?" He (Mamoru, clearly…) gasped, sitting over her lovingly… "Huhh, huhh, huhh… Yea – yea, I – I'm fine!" She blushed intensely, as they both felt their deep connection and hard arousal! "Tomoe!" Mamoru asked, helping Sukai up slowly. "Spike?" Sukai gasped, watching Tomoe and Spike dashing towards them… "Go now! Go NOW!" Tomoe ordered them to leave, as Spike agreed without hesitation. "I can't leave you, Tomoe!" Sukai shouted, tears filling her eyes… "GO-OHH!" Tomoe roared turning to Diamonde and Sapphire racing towards him with their Discs in hand.

 **A** nd as the realizations continued overwhelming Sukai, Mamoru grabbed her wrists and they dashed into the Portal as it began closing… "TOMOE-EEHHH!" She cried, pleadingly. "I got this, Baby-Doll…" Spike ran back to help Tomoe as he was battling Diamonde and Sapphire… "Huhh, huhh, huhh! Spike… No!" She felt the tears thunderstorming down her cheeks and chin; watching as Spike derezzed Sapphire. "YOU FUCKIN' BOUNTY HUNTER!" Diamonde exclaimed, slashing his Disc across Spike's chest. "SPIIIIIKEEE!" Sukai shrieked, sobbing harder and harder… "BANG!" Spike said his iconic ending line, as he aimed an index-finger gun at Sukai. "NO-OOHHHHHHHHH!" She howled, sobbing like a baby who had just seen the Exorcist… "Usako-ohh! Don't leave…" Mamoru pleaded with her and gripped her wrist, to prevent her from running any further away from the Portal. "GO-OHHH, SUKAI-III-EEE! You've done enough for this undeserving Grid…" Tomoe explained lovingly, as he came face-to-face with Diamonde. "Spike…" Sukai sniffled walking back into Mamoru's arms… "Now's the time, Skye." Mamoru gazed down at her lovingly, watching her remove her Identity Disc from the back of her suit. "One last kiss?" He (Mamo-Chan, genius!) whispered, holding the small of her back… "What if I never see you again?" She asked, sobbing. "You will." Mamoru smiled sweetly, as they shared a passionate, French-kiss… "I'm sorry, Professor Tomoe…" She turned back to Tomoe, momentarily only to watch as Diamonde came darting towards them… "KYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sukai squealed as she subconsciously lifted the Disc up and Mamoru hugged her tightly. "It's over, C.L.U…" Tomoe snapped landing on bended knee, to end Tomoe and the Grid, itself… "YOU'RE MINE, SUKAI-III-EEE!" Diamonde exclaimed suddenly feeling his resolutions being absorbed into Tomoe, himself! "WHAAAAOAAAHHHH!" He gasped, sliding backwards and becoming One with Tomoe once more… "I promise, we'll meet again… In a better life, together forever." Mamoru whispered to Sukai, as she released her grip around the Disc and hugged him back lovingly. "Together forever… Right." She giggled sarcastically, with tears in her eyes… "You're more than just my love…" Mamoru was determined to prove her negative assumptions wrong! Both on the Grid and somewhere in the HumanRealm…

 **#15:**

 **Run Into You?**

" **I** _'m gonna carry that weight…"_ Sukai thought to herself quietly, as the Grid began its ultimate DEresolution! And she and Mamoru were overwhelmed by the stunning rays of White Light coming from within the Portal… And while she felt the few tears she had left to cry, slide down her cheeks – It finally dawned on her, that this was indeed, a new beginning! Then while her eyes closed and her body warmed up being so close to Mamoru; she felt herself coming back into seemingly cruel, empty realities of the HumanRealm. _Choose whoever makes you happiest and I'll support you… Even if it's not me._ Sukai could Mamoru's voice in the distance, in her mind as she instantaneously awoke from what seemed like an immensely deep sleep on the computer inside Dracula's old laboratory… "What did you learn?" The feeling of Dracula's hand firmly placed on her shoulder, caused to snap back into reality. "That I've been getting lucky, in my life…" Sukai replied with a nod. "I'm glad you've grown up, Miss Moon." Dracula politely grinned, "Is there anything else, I can do for you?" He asked. _Let me meet Mamoru, My Only Love… Here in the real world?_ She thought giving him a silent glance, "No, thank you. I'm fine…" Sukai smiled and bowed to him… "Wait, don't forget this!" Dracula stopped her by handing her a small, onyx thumb-drive with a crescent moon symbol on it. "Right, random access memories…" Sukai smiled somberly… "Well, I have an anime convention in California, in a few days! Thanks for everything, Dracula…" She bowed to him after clipping the thumb-drive to her choker and skipping out of the entirety of the Arcade with a newer outlook on life. And at the very least, a deeper appreciation of who she was and what all she had…

 **H** _ow, did this happen? Seriously, how did I end experiencing this? It's like – No, no! I have and I AM experiencing, everything I've everything I've yearned for in my deepest parts of my heart, Soul and even the darkest parts of my mind! And I can't lie, these really ARE things I've always wanted to experience and live into… But it doesn't change the fact, that some of them are so-ohh wrong and sinful; that I should be feeling so much guilt that I should be driven to suicide! The thing is though, I don't feel suicidal and I have very little guilt… At least, right now! I mean, I've achieved the majority of my goals; throughout this year. What the hell, should I feel guilty for? I mean yea, I may gone about some of it the wrong ways and I had close calls here and there… But still! And also, seeing as I've been saving the world from evil bitches, jealous bitches, flower bitches and even circus performing-bitches – I don't see why I should feel any guilt! And when it comes to Darien, well… What goes around, comes around, home skillet biscuit! Anyway, I'm thinking too much now…_ Sukai thought with a slight smile, finishing up her transformation for Fal-Con 2017 on Saturday, October 14th, 2017… "It's time to go!" Her older brother called, as she glanced in the mirror and winked at herself with a peace-sign across her left eye. "Coming!" Sukai called back, grabbing her Crescent Moon Wand and sliding her thumb-drive into her Tote-bag… [Sukai: *In Her George Takei Voice* Totes McGoats!]… Finally as her mom dropped her off, outside of Fal-Con's pre-registration line and she waved goodbye to him – She walked into the building, where the line ended and began sliding her wireless earbuds… "Let's see?" She thought to herself, softly. "Excuse me?" A soft, sweet, seductive, sensually handsome voice caught her attention as she was scrolling the Daft Punk music on her iPhone. "Huhh?" Sukai asked, her eyes widening momentarily as Mamoru's eyes also widened… "Sailor Moon…" Mamoru gawked at her, with his mouth open and that little bit of sexy, hot anime guy-esque drool shining on his bottom lip. "Prince Endymion?" She gazed at him blushing, as he grinned at her… "May I have a selfie with you?" He asked, flirtatiously. "Yes…" Sukai nodded, as she grabbed her wand and felt him wrap his arm tightly around the small of her back… "May I also get some pictures of you?" Mamoru asked, lovingly. "Of course!" She nodded cheerfully, as she set her tote bag down next to her feet… "I'll hold your bag." He smiled. "Oh, okay…" Sukai grinned as he carefully held her bag and she slid her earbuds out and slid her phone into her bag. "How's this?" She winked at him, as he began taking photos of her on his own iPhone… "Perfect, Usako…" Mamoru's next flirtatiously loving/deeply romantic remark, made Sukai's eyes widen once more for a few moments. "Oh, thank you! Mamo-Chan…" She giggled light-heartedly, dusting it off of her shoulders (metaphorically speaking…)… "I haven't heard that nickname, in a while!" He chuckled flirtatiously, as Sukai gasped a little. "Huhh?" Sukai gasped, finally grasping the situation! "Of course, Mamoru…" She grinned, winking at him.

(*TRON:LEGACY End Title Theme by Daft Punk Plays*)


End file.
